


Private Ski Lessons

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Skiing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Private Ski Lessons

"Have you ever been skiing before?" Kingsley asked.

Charlie shook his head but said, "How hard can it be?"

The third time Kingsley helped him up, Charlie had the grace to blush.

"I'll admit this is more difficult than I thought." 

Kingsley pointed his wand at Charlie's skis and murmured something unfamiliar.

"That doesn't sound like a spell I've heard before."

"I learned it from the Italian Minister at a conference in Cortina d'Ampezzo." 

"Handy, that." Charlie tested his skis and he could feel a difference, a slight grip that wasn't there before. He took off suddenly, Kingsley close behind.


End file.
